vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slenderman (EverymanHYBRID)
|-|EverymanHYBRID= |-|TribeTwelve= Summary The Slenderman is a dangerous, enigmatic entity that first appears to the EverymanHYBRID crew after their own videos with a fake Slenderman seemingly catch its attention, coming to haunt and manipulate them. However, its influence stretches far before this incident, appearing in the past and haunting many others for quite some time. As TribeTwelve and EverymanHYBRID seem to share a canon, it is likely that EverymanHYBRID's Slenderman is the same entity as the Administrator, the mysterious, powerful being that leads the Collective. It is potentially also the being that appears in DarkHarvest00, Gorr-Rylaehotep. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly Low 2-C Name: The Slenderman, the Administrator, the Keeper, Mr. Slim, Der Großmann, Gorr-Rylaehotep, "Mongo" Origin: EverymanHYBRID / TribeTwelve Age: Unknown Gender: Likely inapplicable Classification: Leader of the Collective Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting (Can transform into other beings, such as a giant spider, and manifest long tentacles), Radiation Manipulation (Emits Sigma Radiation, which induces violent sickness and intense, bloody coughing fits in any exposed to it, quickly resulting in death), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others to cause gradual insanity and outright control others completely, turning them into "proxies". The members of the Collective have been mentally dominated by Slenderman and lost their free will), Memory Manipulation (Erased the memories of Noah and the crew after appearing to him on a plane), Dream Manipulation (Can affect the dreams of those it stalks, but not in any really meaningful way), Pain Manipulation (Can greatly dull the sensation of pain), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Likely at least partly responsible for the distorted, impossible spaces shown, such as a disappearing crawlspace leading to another location kilometers away, and a house that is bigger on the inside than the outside and is seemingly made up of the houses of all the EverymanHYBRID crew. Is the leader and creator of the Collective, who can manipulate space), Technology Manipulation (Its presence distorts audio and video recordings, caused a plane's electronics to distort and briefly go out of control), Teleportation (Can teleport itself and others), Time Manipulation (Should be partly responsible for the implied looping of iterations, and though there can likely be large gaps in time between iterations, they can also loop over the same timeframe again and again. In addition, time has passed unusually quickly in the videos before, going from day to night within minutes. Is the leader and creator of the Collective, who can manipulate time), Temporal BFR and Time Travel (The other members of the Collective are only its "branches", and they can freely travel through time and send others through it as well), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Like HABIT, it cannot be killed by the weapons branded with mortality), Precognition, Immortality (Type 9), likely Pocket Reality Manipulation, possibly Plot Manipulation (Vinnie is convinced that he and the others are fiction and their entire lives have been fabricated and controlled by HABIT and Slenderman; however, this is debatable, and even if their lives have been fabricated and controlled, it may be through more conventional means. HABIT has stated that the "lie" that is his life and history grows on its own) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Universe level+ (The Collective and the Administrator are implied to be transcendent over the physical reality perceived by lesser beings, with Observer comparing humans to prisioners bound in a cave staring at a blank wall in which they can only see shadows, while the Collective is unbound by the "cave" and perceiving what projects the shadow. Vinnie believes that he and the others are fiction, with their entire lives and histories being controlled by HABIT and Slenderman, with it being heavily suggested that they're trapped in a loop across multiple iterations, with their lives being reset again and again. Superior than the rest members of Collective). Can ignore conventional durability with Sigma Radiation (Those exposed to Sigma Radiation succumb to its effects and die very quickly). Speed: Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (The Collective exist in their own realm in which lies outside of time and space, and are implied to be unbound by the physical reality.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Seemingly unaffected by gunfire), possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown. Range: Extended melee range, Unknown with abilities Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Slenderman appears to be incredibly intelligent despite its silence and abnormal behavior, manipulating and guiding the EverymanHYBRID crew throughout much of their lives and toying with them. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kars (JORGE JOESTAR) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kars's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, Speed was equalised, Kars had access to all of his stands and TribeTwelve Slenderman was used) Category:Characters Category:EverymanHYBRID Category:TribeTwelve Category:The Slender Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Dream Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Leaders Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Pain Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2